Bloom to hogwarts
by Julia Everdeen Queen of Sparx
Summary: Bloom and sky broke up because bloom was pregnant, and she had her baby and now is an exchange student at hogwarts! What could go wrong?
1. Why this is happening

**Bloom's POV**

This is the day, I tell myself. This is the day I transfer from alfea to hogwarts.I think back to when this all happened with tears threatening to form in my eyes.

-/-

_It was a Saturday afternoon when it all happened, and when I say it all happened I mean sky dumped , my first boyfriend dumped me. Why? Because I told him I, bloom was pregnant._

_I burst into ms. Faragonda's office and recounted the whole story to her whilst sobbing and crying. She told me that since I probably didn't want to stay in magix she could transfer me to a new school in Britain. She said that I could go there if I followed the rules she set, and of course I accepted._

_The rules were:_

_-Do not reveal yourself as a fairy to the other students as they are different magical beings called wizards_

_-You will have your own room to hide yourself and your child in while not in class, so that the others students do not know._

_-You will learn what the other students learn, but you will also be given a spell book to advance in your training as a fairy_

So I was sent to live in gardenia with mike and Vanessa until the baby was born, and now I am standing on the train, the hogwarts express they call it, in the hallway between cabins with my bags and things, as my child was brought to hogwarts by a giant looking man named hagrid when I got on the train and shall be placed in my room once I am sorted into my house.

I look into each cabin as I walk down the cramped hallway, dragging my small bag along with me, only to find that there is but one cabin that I am free to sit in.

"Can I sit here, it seem all the other cabins are taken." I say as I open the door to the cabin.

**Harry's POV**

I stare out the window absentmindedly as the train station slowly fades actually quite excited for my fourth year at down three to go!

Just then I hear the cabin door open and I look over at it, and I don't believe what I'm in front of me is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with waist length red hair and cyan blue eyes.

"Can I sit here?", she asks."It seem all the other cabins are taken."

"Of course" I tell her and she smiles in relief and sits down next to me after closing the cabin door.

"I don't think I know you, what's your name?" I ask the redhead.

"I'm an exchange student from America," she explains."and my name is bloom, what's yours?"

"Harry potter." I tell her, and prepare for her to stammer or gasp or ask about the scar or something, but she just smiles and asks me a few questions about the school.

I answer her questions all while thinking one thing-

this girl is amazing!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, remember to review and have a great day!**


	2. The Sorting

**Hey everyone, thanks for being so supportive and reviewing and all that s**t, so with out further adoodoo, I give you my second chapter!**

** -/-**

**Bloom's POV**

"So what's it like at Hogwarts?" I ask a gorgeous black haired, green eyed boy who calls himself Harry Potter.

"It's really cool, I think you'll like it." He responds

" I heard about these thing called 'houses' that we get sorted into, can you tell me about them? I honestly have no clue what they are."

" Sure! Houses are basically the dorms you get based on your personality, and there are four of them- gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and slytherin."

" Cool, what house are you in?"

" Gryffindor, and so is Ron over there." He says then points to the redheads boy in the seats in front of us, who has been snoring softly the entire train ride.

Suddenly, the train halts to a stop and Harry and I peek through the window to see a fairly lit train station in the dark of night.

We wake up the redhead-Ron is his name- and exit the train to see other wizards and witches in their robes( we changed into ours a while back) and follow a teacher who introduces herself as professor mcgonagol down a path to a large castle where I presume our classes will be held.

Time skip to sorting ceremony

**Harry's POV**

We have been sitting for a while now at the gryffindor table, watching as the first years get sorted into their respectable houses.

Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

And then Dumbledoor stands up for his annual speech and asks Bloom to come up on stage and she does.

" This year we will be having a special guest- Miss Bloom of will have her own room as she has different customs than we do, and will be taking the same classes as the other fourth years, as she does know magic already."Dumbledoor announces.

Bloom nervously sits down on the stool and Dumbledoor places the sorting hat on her head.

We all wait in silence for what seems like hours but is probably only a few minutes until the sorting hat screams,

" Gryffindor !" And all of gryffindor house cheers- mostly because she is one of the prettiest girls gryffindor has seen in ages.

I raise my hand and she walks over to me, Ron, and Hermionie, and sits down with us.

We chat a bit and eat our dinner, then go to our dorms.

Bloom heads to her own room, and we all go to ours after bidding each other goodnight, and I feel like bloom is going to fit in just fine here.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story, and my life is kind of hectic so it might be a while until the next chapter, and they will most likely all be short as I am too lazy to put my mind to anything for that long, so I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you like my story!Remember to review!**


	3. Flashback

Bloom's POV

I shut the door to my private room behind me and lean back against it. I look around the room and see a simple bed with red and gold sheets and pillows, a small chest for clothes and the like, and a small crib hidden in a book behind some velvety curtains.

I look down into the crib and see **my** beautiful daughter, Phoebe, sleeping inside the blue crib under a soft little blanket that Vanessa had made for me. I look down at my daughter- she has a little bit of fiery red hair atop her head, but she has Sky's deep blue eyes. Sky.

I wonder what would have happened if he had supported me while I was pregnant with Phoebe, if we were still together.

I would probably be in my fourth year at Alfea with the rest of the winx, Sky, and Phoebe. We could've been happy.

But that would never happen. Even if Sky wanted me back, I wouldn't take him back, after all, he had abandoned me when I told him I was pregnant.

And then there's the fact that I'm a fairy. At a school for witches and wizards. With my infant daughter.

I miss the Winx. I should have told them I was Ufhgpregnant. But they would have run off too wouldn't they? Just like Sky did. The day I left imprinted itself in my mind so clearly that I could almost swear it was yesterday...

**Flashback to day she left alfea-**

I grab my bag. I have to leave now, or else I could never bring myself to do it. Sky was going to tell the girls I had cheated on him and gotten pregnant because of it. And they were going to believe him. They always did.

I look back at my dorm one last time. Maybe one day I'll come back. But probably not. I rub my belly. Even though there's barely anything there, I know that it will swell in the next 5 months and that I won't have my best friends with me the entire time.

I transform into my enchantix form and fly off into the night to the only place I'll ever call home- gardenia.

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, and I'll try to add more soon, but no promises! BTW there's no Valtor in this universe?**


	4. Good morning universe

Bloom POV

I wake up for the seventh time this morning to the sound of my daughter's cries. I walk over to her and hold her in my arms, slowly rocking her and singing the song that my adoptive parents sang to me as a baby.

-Insert " on top of the world" by imagine dragons here-

Phoebe stopped crying, but was wide awake. I glance at the clock in the corner of my room. 6:30 AM It reads. At least I'm up on time.

I put Phoebe down in her crib and slowly get dressed in my bleak dark colored witch robes


	5. In the beginning

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise to try and make at least once a month for each story because it's better than a short chapter for a random story ever three or so months. Anyways, enjoy!**

As I enter the Gryffindor common room, I notice that non of the other students are here yet, which is a small burden lifted off my shoulders of having to hide Phoebe in my room from anyone who might have seen her today. I hear heavy footsteps slowly descending the stairs from the boysside of the Gryffindor dorms and quickly shut my door and lock it tightly with fairy magic.

"Bloom? Are you up?" I hear Harry call to me in a loud whisper from the bottom of the stairs, as he probably heard me but can't quite see me right now.

"Yeah, I'm surprised anyone else is- it's pretty early in the morning, and we don't have classes till' an hour later than usual today."

"That makes two of us." He responds and steps down the stone staircase and sits down next to me on the red sofa with shining golden embroiders of griffons.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, then he turns to me.

"Why did you choose to transfer to Hogwarts of all places you could have been? It seems like you were pretty happy at your old school." He inquires in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Oh," I respond, attempting to make a cover-up story on the spot. "Well, there's an... uh.. program at my old school that allows students to study in a different country if they need to be taught something that they can't teach back there."

" What couldn't they teach you there?"

" Well, I, uh, I have a talent in potion making, and, er, I'm pretty good at...Elemental Magic, so..yeah."

"Oh." He says, quickly withdrawing from the subject.

We sit and stare at the fire for a few moments longer, talking about nothing and everything, like how Snape might actually be a pterodactyl in disguise, and how it's kind of odd how the school hasn't had a teacher who could stay teaching for long, whether it be because of "the dark lord" or because of the same exact reason. He speaks of "Voldemort" and how he's after Harry, and how he actually survived the death curse.I don't really talk much about my past, mainly because it would give everything away, and Lord Darkar was still too freaky to talk about with anyone other than the other Winx, and they weren't here.

As the morning progressed and the sun rose further up in the sky, people started filling into the common room and heading for breakfast, which had been postponed due to the house-elves having trouble cleaning up after the first-years had made a mess of the dining hall.

As the horde of students headed out for toast and eggs, I stayed by Harry's side, terrified of getting lost in this labyrinth they call the school corridors.

Ron eventually caught up with us halfway to the Dining Hall and I met their friend Hermionie who had brown, frizzy hair, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found out that the group of them finally had another girl among them. She said she was going absolutely bonkers with just the boys in their little group.

We all ate lunch together and watched as a Slytherin third-year got a month's detention for attempting to start a food fight by throwing his VERY buttery pancakes at a small Hufflepuff first-year. We all laughed at that, but Harry and I laughed the hardest, he has the cutest laugh... No, I can't possibly think that, the last time i fell for someone he got me knocked up, and he wouldn't even stick with me.

But still, that doesn't mean I can't crush on him, or think that his laugh is cute. As long as I don't fall for him, but come on, how hard could that be?

**Thanks for reading, please review and all criticism is welcome! Once again, I apologize for not updating very frequently, and that most of my chapters aren't very long. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, and before anyone starts to rant about this and wants to make a huge deal out of this, I know that the author dadsmaggie2020 used my first two chapters, and I let her use my plot as well. I really do like where she is going with the plot in other ways than I am and I highly suggest that you check out her story, which is titled " Miss Me Now?". As always, JuliaEverdeenQueenOfSparx. **


	6. Potions Class

Bloom's POV

As everyone stands up to go to first period, I walk off in a different direction after separating from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As I approach a gargoyle, I say " Buttery Butterflies!" And it jumps out to the left, springing to life, and revealing a hidden door.

I step inside and look around the room- it's full of gizmos and gadgets of all kinds,most of which I assume are magic, so I decide it would be best not to touch them.

" Bloom, how lovely to see you! But shouldn't you be in class?" Dumbledore says, seeing me walk in front of his desk.

" Well, yeah but I have a question." I say.

" Ask away!"

"Okay, why didn't anyone just, I don't know, wait until Voldemort was distracted, and jut shoot his sorry ass?"

Dumbledore smiles, unfazed by my choice of words, and replies, " Because he has horcruxes, which must be destroyed before he can die."

I stifle a laugh and say, " Seriously? Those things? We learned spells in my first year of Alfea to get rid of those!" I snap my fingers, eight red sparks flying from them and shooting off in different directions, all far away.

" That should take care of that. But seriously, if wizards and witches knew about faries and warlocks, then why didn't they ask for any help?" I question.

Dumbledore just shakes his head and says," Because some wizards are too proud of themselves to ask for any legitimate help. Now you should be getting to class, I'll alert the ministry, and don't worry about being late. I knew you would be coming, so I provided a little distraction."

I waved goodbye, and walked out of his office, only to sprint towards the dungeons where my potions class would be.

Harry's POV

" Hermione you are so wrong!" Ron says angrily.

" No, I'm not!" She replies. " There is no possible way you could have fit an entire toaster in your mouth!"

I look around for a moment, then ask," Hey where'd Bloom go?"

Ron and Hermione shrug, only to continue their pointless argument.

I hadn't seen Bloom since she walked out of the great hall with us, and I was asking around if anyone in the crowd had seen her until we reached potions class.

We all found our seats, but I was to sit next to bloom, as nobody else sat next to me. Snape walked in with a snarl on his face, surveying the various assortment of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Welcome to potions class, If you would all please take out ' Mixtures and Magic volume 3' that would be preferred. Snape opened a drawer in his desk , pulling out a book, only for his hand to burst into flames.

" Ah!" He shouted, throwing it to the floor and casting an anti-fire charm on his hand and the book.

" I will go and retrieve another copy of the book." He snarled. " Do not do anything you might regret in my absence." He left the room, muttering curses under his breath, and about theory second after, Bloom came running in, panting heavily, and hair tousled in that cute way it was, showing that she had been running. Wait, cute? I mean... Uh... Messy, yeah, messy.

" Hi, Harry, where's the professor?" She asked, fixing her hair and sitting down on her stool next to mine, smiling brightly.

" Snape's hand caught on fire." I tell her, chuckling slightly.

A look of slight recognition crosses her face for a moment, but just a little while, and she pulls out her books, looking at the cover of mine to tell which she should get out.

A few minutes later, Snape walked in, his hand bandaged and another book in his other hand.

He sits at the front of the class and tells us to make a typhoonuis liquidarium, and we get to work, but quickly as we only have 45 minutes.

Bloom POV

( Time skip 40 minutes)

I place a 4 1/2 millimeter long bay leaf in my cauldron, the final ingredient, and stir it clockwise 12 times. I bottle my potion, and place it on Snape's desk, along with many other bottles of varying shades of green, blue, and I think I even see a pink swirled one.

I sit back down next to Harry, peering into his cauldron slightly, only to see a black syrupy concoction.

I whisper in his ear, " Crush up an ounce of foxglove and it should get your potion back on track." He smiles at me adorably and does as I say, to see his potion turn a sky blue.

Then, I hear a slight whimpering noise, only for it turn turn into a loud wailing. Everyone else seems to be unfazed by it, and I ask Harry if he hears anything and he shakes his head no. I realize that Phoebe is the one crying, and ask Snape if I can go to the hospital wing, saying I feel rather 'sick' he just sighs and excuses me, and I run out the door and up to the Gryffindor common room, open my door and lock it once inside, picking Phoebe up and cradling her in my arms.

She looks up at me, tears welling up her eyes and dousing her face, and I change her diaper, then feed her, but she still cries. I then decide to sing to her, hoping she might quiet down. I sing for a few moments, and she quiets down, her tiny eyes closing, smiling. I rest her down on her crib bed, and see a small screen in front of her crib, which shows what I am doing, and I smile, knowing she won't feel so alone.

I sneak back out into the common room, and see Harry there, relaxing.

" Hey." I say to him.

" Hi, Bloom! I was told to get you from your room and see if you were going to care of magical creatures. Are you feeling better?"

" Yeah," I tell him." I can totally go to the next class."

We walk out the door of the common room, side by side, and we make conversation on the way there, as Harry tells me of how some boys named Crabbe and Goyle were given detention for stealing Hermionie's potion.

**Hey guys, guess who isn't dead? Me! Sorry I couldn't post earlier, I had some stuff going on, like Netflix, but I'm back! Hope you enjoyed! All criticism welcome, and while I do know that my solution to the whole Voldemort thing was pretty half-assed, I have some pretty awesome battles in mind that can take place, and there will still be 'chosen one' conflict, including certain winx villains returning, so don't worry! I just didn't want to do the same old ' battle lord Voldemort and his horcruxes forever' schtik. Bye bye till next time!**


	7. Malfoy gets it

Bloom's POV

" So were you actually sick or just faking it?" Harry asked me as we walked down the halls of Hogwarts to care of magical creatures class.

" I- I... Uh... I didn't, I just got bored. Potions **are** so boring."

" But I thought you were here because you were really good at potions?

" Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Oh, okay. Maybe you could teach me some stuff about potions. I suck, and Snape used yours an an example of a perfect one."

I smiled before responding with a " Yeah, sure. We can meet up at the library after classes."

After I said that, a loud blast came from the left wall, blocking the door to the outside, and throwing dust and large blocks of stone to the side and up into the air. We coughed for a moment, then looked up to see a grimy, short man with brown, matted hair, and fury in his eyes.

" You killed him! You killed my lord, and now you will perish!" He screamed at me, drawing his wand, and screaming in his thick voice," Avada Kedavara!"

At that same time, however, I myself had said " Winx Charmix!" And transformed into my Charmix form, then saying " Wall of flames ", but too late, as the green lighting from his wand struck my heart, and a piercing feeling hit me.

I fell to the ground as he threw a blueish powder to the floor, and in a flash of smoke, was gone.

" Bloom!" Harry screamed!

He ran over to me, but screamed once he did, seeing me in my winx form.

I said with my last ounce of breath," Dragon... Fire... Resurrection..."

And a great, flaming dragon came up from the ground and swirled around me, causing me to levitate with it whilst Harry stood on in amazement at the sight. A bright flash of light of light came from dragon as it set me down and I walked over to Harry, smiling sadly, then kissing him deeply on his lips, and to my surprise, he kissed me back, but I pulled back and said," Blank slate." And he fell down, fainting, and I knew that when he woke up, he would forget everything he had seen after he went to get me for care of magical creatures.

I looked around at the empty hallway and changed out of my fairy form, then ran to the nearest classroom to find an old woman who I think is called Professor Mcgonagol teaching some 5th year Ravenclaws.

" Miss Bloom! You should be in class right now! Why are you barging into my classroom?"

" Well, I was going to class, but something just happened that stopped me from going that's in the hallway that I think you should really see."

She sighed and told her class to go over their notes, the followed me to the scene where Harry still lay there and told her all that had happened, excluding the kiss, obviously.

She said," Go to your class, I'll take care of this."

So I left to the outside where there Beas a small hut, and next to it were my fellow third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. A blonde boy with pale skin from Slytherin groaned and said " About time you arrived. But where's your boyfriend?"

The Slytherins snickered at this, and since I saw no teachers, I decided that if he wanted a fight, he would get one.

" You're one to talk you SLUTerin." He stalked forwards and I gripped my fists. I was ready.

" I'd be careful what I say around me if I were you. My father is a very powerful man."

" Oh boohoo! I hope daddy's boy doesn't hurt me!"

Then he threw a punch to my gut. I always let them have the first hit. I like self defense. I grabbed him by the collar of his robes and hooked my arm under his, squatting, them standing while leaning forwards, throwing him to the ground on his back, and he yelled out in pain.

I threw myself on top of him, grabbing his arms and twisting them, stuffing them behind his back, my weight keeping them down. I socked him in his face multiple times, then kneed him twice in in his balls. I heard distant heavy footsteps of an adult coming, and scream out in faux pain, rolling the daddy's boy over on top of me, she a few fake tears, and Malfoy, taking advantage of the situation hit me in the face, giving me what I knew would be a black eye soon then screamed loudly again, and right as he raised his arm to hit me again, a teacher said," Malfoy! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy turned around to a very tall man and said, still on top of me, " She started it!"

The man sighed deeply and said, " No excuses, Malfoy, detention for a month and go help Mcgonagol out with her classes for the rest of the period. You, Bloom, go to the infirmary and get yourself fixed up."

I happily walked to the infirmary, got some cream for my eye and was told I could go, so I went off to the great hall with my other classmates at noon, and found Harry, Ron, and Hermionie talking together, and went to eat with them.

What?! Two chapters in two days? What is this madness?! Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review and favorite and follow and all that good stuff. Stay awesome!?


	8. The half chapter and contest anoncement

Techna's POV

It's a beautiful day here in Magix. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I have curtains and noise canceling headphones! I've been playing this cool new game about some sort of human anchoring clans and how they bate and clash against each other. Can't remember what it's called though. Oh well.

I'd been playing for about an hour when Flora, of all people, burst into my room, her eyes swollen and red, tears trailing down her face.

" Techna! Bloom's... She's... She's..." Flora begins to say but falls down crying instead of finishing her sentence.

" Bloom ran away!?" Stella screamed also running into my room, and holding a small sheet of paper.

" What?!" I shriek in shock. I get off my bed, take the paper out of Stella's hands and start to read it.

It says...

**Oops! It seems there is only half a chapter here! Why is that? Well, since my beautiful story is officially over 1 year old( Hoooray) I decided to host a little contest! Whoever can guess my real first name ( because let's face it, my name is not Julia) or is the closest to actually guessing it will get the other half of this chapter! Well, maybe the top 5 closest. Don't worry, I won't be a jerk, but the contest ends on August 20th of this year, so start guessing! And after everyone gets their bonus chapter, I MIGHT post it a month afterwards. Think of it as a pre-ordered chapter! Good luck, and may the odds be never in your favor because I was - hint hint- named after an under-appreciated Orthodox saint!?**


	9. So much exposition

**Techna POV**

' I'm so sorry, I really am. I know that this isn't like me, and that you all might be upset- but please for the love of the magic dimension don't blame yourselves. This is all that jackass Sky's fault. I'm pregnant with his baby, and I can't continue my education **here** in Magix. I'm leaving to a new school, after my child is born. I will miss you all dearly, and always remember the faintest glints of sunlight riding on the horizon this morning as the place I left my heart, soul, and true self behind.

Goodbye forever,

Bloom '

" No.. This is a prank this must be a prank. Bloom wouldn't do this... She'd never do this. Would she?" Flora whimpered out onto Musa's shoulder.

" I don't know. But Bloom would never do something like this to us- not as a joke anyways." Aisha responded, after wiping her own tears out of her eyes.

The Winx all sat there for a moment, pondering the notes words. Brief though it may have been, it gave many hidden clues to them that they would not know of until further along in this world.

" Screw this! I'm calling Brandon to come over right now! I want answers!" Stella shrieked teary-eyed.

" Wouldn't it be more logical to just call Sky?" Techna inquired gently, only to be met with a chorus of shrieks emitting the princess of Solaria.

The clock ticked down the seconds, then minutes, then full hour, the only sound other than sobbing and the grabbing of tissues before a loud knock on the dorm room door, immediately following it opening to show a certain five red fountain students, in mismatched casual clothes and messy hair, making it obvious that they were in a hurry to get to the scene.

" We got Stella's message." Brandon said, walking with the other 4 specialists into the room. Their respective girlfriends all ran towards them at full force, crying loudly.

Helia held Flora tightly, and noticing a tearstained, crumpled piece of paper in her hands, placed it in his own hands and read it out loud to the other specialists, then suddenly exclaiming, " That son of a bitch! What the hell was he thinking?! He and Bloom were engaged! And he told us he had a fucking date today!"

The Winx and other specialists obtained looks of red fury on their faces after hearing this new information, and developed a plan.

Riven said, " We're gonna find her- here's the plan. Us guys will go and find Sky- and you girls can search for Bloom. We all know that she goes to Earth whenever she decides to run away- go there first. In the meantime guys, let's head down to Magix. I just so happen to know where Sky is."

The guys said their goodbyes, and everyone walked out of the room, getting on a bus to Magix and headed off to help gong Bloom and the fuckface.

It really has been far too long. Nobody guessed correctly but I left a hint as to why Phoebe's name is Phoebe. And because people were asking, her name is pronounced Fee-bee. Hope you liked this chapter, please favorite, follow, and review. Every one helps!


	10. Oh Hell yes, finally!

**No, you're not hallucinating, I actually wrote another chapter this soon. Sorry it isn't all that long. But This chapter is extra special! Have fun!**

**Harry's POV**

"Hermione," Ron says condescendingly. " of course I can eat twelve pounds of cotton candy! It's not that much!" Hermione just shakes her head slowly, holding her temples with her fingers.

"Hey guys!" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me, and turn to see that it's Bloom, smiling with that beautiful- I mean...nice smile. Yeah, it's nice. She sits down next to me on my left, and grabs a small plate, filling it with food.

" So what happened to your eye, Bloom?" I inquire softly. She smiles again, and I can't help but think that her smile is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. The rest of lunch goes on without much incident as Bloom informs us all of what happened with Malfoy in Care Of Magical Creatures class. The rest of the day goes on pretty decently, without much incident, but my head feels strangely fuzzy, like I've forgotten something important that happened.

The night sky sneaks up on us, slowly converting the light blue it used to be to a darker navy color, the stars partially illuminating all around, no moon to be seen other than a small sliver. I peer out of the dormitory room glass window and see a small figure in the distance on the wet grass, a small flash of red following them as they run around in what seems to be circles.

As my vision clears up, I realize the figure isn't just running around- it's dancing, but it's not the kind of dance that seems so light, like the dancer has wings. It's the kind of sad ballet that seems as though the dancer had wings once, but they were ripped off.

I decide to sneak out to the school lawn, and see that the figure has ceased dancing,and is balled up, hugging their knees, and sobbing heavily. The red trailing them appears to be their hair, looking wild due to the person's dancing. I approach the person, and they stop sobbing suddenly as I'm not even a full foot behind them. They sit straight up and turn back at me, staring, their blue eyes piercing. After what feels like a minute of silence and stares, I realize that this is Bloom.

I move forwards, sitting down on the grass next to her, and we exchange glances for a moment, then sit in complete and utter silence together until she utters the words, " Why are you out here?"

I look back at her and respond gently with, " I saw you out here alone and thought you might want some company. Why were you crying?"

She turns back at my face, her face fallen and tear stained. "I miss… everything. I miss my family. I miss my friends. I miss my old school. I even miss the stupid way my teachers talked.I want to go back there. I don't want to be alone anymore- is that too much to ask?" At this point, the tears are coming back at full force, trailing down her face, her eyes red.

I lean forwards to her, wiping away her tears with the hem of my sleeve. I look into her crystal blue eyes, smiling, and tell her, " But you're not alone. I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon. She smiles softly, and leans forwards herself, and we kiss- it's the most amazing feeling I've ever had in my entire life. She pulls back, averting her eyes and her cheeks turning bright pink-and to her surprise, I kiss her back, holding her in my arms, and in that moment I know,I just know, that everything is going to be just alright.

**Bloom's POV**

Harry and I pull away from our kiss, the both of us smiling like idiots. We tear apart, but our hands stay clasped together, our fingers intertwined as we tread the school halls to the Gryffindor common room, where it is utter silence other than the crackling of the warm fire. I kiss him one last time before we separate, and go up the stairs to our dorms.

As I lie awake that night, my eyes shut tight, but heart wide open, I let my thoughts drift off to a simpler time, when I thought I was happy. But now I know that I really wasn't back then, with Sky. he always seemed to look over my shoulder when we talked, and how his voice sounded perpetually distant throughout our long phone conversations. Although he may have given me the greatest treasure of my life, my daughter, I don't think I ever truly loved him. But with Harry, I feel invincible. I know that one day I will have to tell him about Phoebe, and he may not accept her- but if he doesn't, fuck him. But for now, we can just focus on being an us. And I think I'll be perfectly content with that.

**What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! Favorite and follow if you haven't already, and stay awesome!**


End file.
